


Love Is Mystical

by Bucky_Winchester



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex misses John, Alex steals John's sweatshirts, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, John Surprises Alex, M/M, Modern Era, ik like all my stuff is hurt/comfort sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Winchester/pseuds/Bucky_Winchester
Summary: Alex thinks John won't be able to make it home for his birthday until John shows up at the end of the night and surprises him. But will Alex's headaches stand in the way of what would ordinarily be a happy surprise?





	Love Is Mystical

Alexander walks into his house so quickly he almost slipped on the steps from the rain. It had been a long, frustrating day, Jefferson had been especially insufferable and there was a huge storm on his way home which completely drenched him in the water on his way into his house. Plus not to mention it was his birthday and he couldn’t even spend it with his boyfriend. He knows John couldn’t just come home from his two-week long business trip anytime he wants. He knows he shouldn't expect him to. He knows that John has more important things to do, but nevertheless, it's still disheartening. It’s not like he spent the day completely alone, he did go out to dinner with Angelica, Eliza, Herc, and Laf. John had of coursed snapped him wishing him happy birthday this morning and continually sent sweet things throughout the day, but it just wasn't the same without John here with him. He walked back up to his and John’s bedroom exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. He changed out of his soaked clothes and slipped into his too big, too cold bed. He snaps John a picture of him in the bed with the caption Goodnight Baby. John responds almost immediately with a picture of him captioned Goodnight love, sleep well and happy birthday again. Alex didn’t recognize where John was at all, it kind of looked like the seat of a plane from his viewpoint but Alex was probably just tried. Alex smiles at the picture before he lays his phone down of the nightstand and turns to face the other side of the bed, the side where John should’ve been.

He tries hard to just let sleep take him, but couldn’t. He knows it’s stupid, but he hates going to bed alone. After dating John for almost four years now, he’s gotten used to that small comfort of someone next to him. His mind was racing of all the things he needed to do and worrying about the future of his job, his relationship with John, everything and anything which he couldn't shut off. His head started throbbing, feeling like someone was consistently hitting it with a hammer. The pain is excruciating and almost completely immobilizes him. It's not like this is the first time this has happened either, he’s been plagued with it constantly in recent date. He used to get them a lot in a few years back, but he thought they stopped, apparently he was wrong. He is never able to fall asleep when they happen and if he does he wakes up after an hour with the pain worse. He had been getting very minimal sleep, and it was starting to get to him. He was becoming incredibly irritable (more than usual), and could never focus on anything, not even his writing. Alex just lies on the bed, completely given up on the effort of going to sleep. That thought gave Alex an idea and gets up from the bed which makes his head throb 10 times worse. He goes to their shared closet. He picks out one of John’s sweatshirts that he wears all the time because he knew it’d smell like him. He pulls it over his head and returns to the bed. He pulls the long sleeves over his hands and pulls them towards his chest trying to think of John. John was usually the one who helped him forget and held him through the excruciating headaches. Alex would've gotten Advil or something, but just getting up to get John’s sweatshirt hurt enough to make him stay put. He tries thinking of calming memories to alleviate the pain by just a little. He wished John was here to whisper sweet things in his ear and hold him until the pain went away.

Suddenly Alex hears a very loud noise coming from downstairs. _Shit, Fuck I can't believe I forgot to lock the goddamn door. Now some murderer is in the house, good fucking job Alex._ Alex thinks scrambling out the bed and grabbing a hard lamp to use as a possible weapon if need be, but he hoped he wouldn't need it. The force of standing up so quickly makes Alex’s head reel, and he has to stop and hold onto the nightstand for stability. He recovers and fearfully walks into the hallway. He hears more noises from downstairs as he gets closer and he grips the lamp tighter. He feels his heart start racing and a sharp pain seizes his head but he keeps walking down knuckles white around the lamp.

He slowly creeps down the stairs where the light in the kitchen has been turned on. He waits on the stairs for a moment to see if he could notice any movement. After nothing happens Alex creeps his way across the living room to reach the open kitchen door. He closes his hand around the side of the door and slowly pushes it open. He lifts his lamp up as he crosses the threshold and looks for any sign of danger. Just then he sees movement in the corner of the kitchen not lit by the overhead light. He walks over, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. _Why did now have to be the time John left? Like seriously out of all the days for him to be gone, it had to be the one where someone breaks in._ John is significantly physically stronger and could least hold a chance of fighting against a potential murderer/ robber as compared to Alex’s slight figure. An outline of a man comes into focus as Alex gets closer, and he starts praying to the universe that it will spare him long enough to see John again. The man is far taller than Alex and seems at least from his perspective to be far more muscular as well. He gropes around the wall for the light switch for this part of the kitchen, if he was going to have to fight he would at least like to see. As soon as he finds it he flips it slowly watching as the light washes over the figure, rummaging through the pantry. 

“John? What the hell are you doing here!” Alex says dropping the lamp in his hands and running to hug John, wrapping his arms around John’s waist tightly.

“Well, I couldn’t very well leave you on your birthday now could I.” John says hugging Alex back even tighter to the point where he was slightly suffocating Alex but Alex didn't care, he was just happy to have John here.

“But what about your trip?” Alex says looking up at John worried.

“I told them my sister was going into labor.” John says smirking slightly.

“You scoundrel, your sister’s not even pregnant.” Alex says trying to hold back a laugh at John’s ridiculous excuse.

“They don’t have to know that.” John says smiling widely which breaks Alex’s attempt at a serious face.

“You scared the hell out of me, you know. I thought you were a murderer or something.” Alex says trying to regain even an attempt of a stern expression.

“Is that why you came downstairs ready to bash my head in with my favorite Pottery Barn lamp.” John says trying and failing to hold back his laugh while picking the lamp back up off the ground.

“It’s not funny, John.” Alex says disentangling himself and crossing his arms while placing himself on the kitchen counter. Trying to hide the sharp pain in his head that he was suddenly reminded was still there.

“Oh come on Alex, you should really lighten up.” John says holding the lamp out to Alex.

Alex goes to stand up and snatch the lamp out of John’s hands for his incredibly bad pun, but the minute his feet touch the ground an incredibly intense dizziness hits him hard like an unexpected punch to the gut, that clouds his vision to the point where he was almost able to see nothing at all. He grabs around behind him for the edge of the counter to stabilize himself but isn't able to find it before he falls onto the cold kitchen floor, feeling his body falling but having no ability to stop it. He hits his head hard against the tile of the floor which clears Alex’s vision and pushes through the cloud of dizziness.

“Alex! oh my god, Alex baby are you alright.” John says going to Alex’s side and lifting Alex's head to lay atop his lap, carding his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Ya, ya I’m ok just a little shaken up.” Alex says making no attempt to lift his head off John’s lap because he knew the minute he did he would regret it.

“Alex, I thought you said the headaches stopped.” John says in a concerned tone.

“They did...but then they came back.” Alex says groaning as he tried to shift his head but accidentally irritated the spot where he had hit it on the floor.

“Oh baby, hold on let me get an ice pack.” John says going to stand up but hesitates not wanting to put Alex’s head back on the floor.

He slowly picks up Alex trying to make the accent as least jarring for his head as possible and carries him over to the couch. He lays him down gently and strategically places three pillows around Alex’s head and a blanket over his body. He goes back over to the kitchen and grabs an ice pack from the freezer, a water bottle, and two pills of Advil from the adjacent cabinet. He walks back over to Alex and sits with his back against the opposite end of the small couch, handing Alex all the items from the kitchen. Alex sits ups slowly and takes the pills and positions the ice pack on the almost cartoonish bump on his head. Alex moves to slip between John’s legs leaning his back against his chest and his head resting on John’s shoulder. John wraps his arms gently around Alex’s waist and rubs the hand Alex was not currently using to hold the ice pack.

“When did they come back?” John asks after a moment of silence.

“A few days after you left.” Alex answers quietly

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John says trying to disguise the hurt in his voice, but his body gives him away when Alex feels John tense up against him.

“I didn’t want you to have to worry about me.” Alex says.

“I always worry about you Alexander.” John says squeezing Alex against him a little tighter. Alex doesn’t respond, he doesn’t know how to so he just stays silent. John doesn’t seem too bothered by this response, and Alex feels him relax again.

“Sorry this turned out to be a pretty shitty birthday.” John says running a hand through Alex’s hair carefully avoiding the bump.

“It’s not all that bad now that you’re here.” Alex says smiling slightly.

“It seems like things just got worse since I got here.” John says with a lighter tone.

“Well that is kinda true, but still I’m glad you’re here with me.” Alex says laughing a little at the memories of the night thus far.

“I promise you Alex tomorrow I will take you out on the best slightly late all-day birthday date.” John says kissing Alex’s neck gently.

“Aw thank you darling.” Alex says leaning his neck to the side enjoying John’s sweet gentle lips against the soft skin of his neck. John stops after a moment and Alex would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed, but he supposed now probably wasn’t the best time for sex considering they were both tired and likely to fall asleep at any minute.

“You wanna go to bed or stay here?” John asks quietly.

“Bed.” Alex says making a move to stand up before John stops him.

“Absolutely not, remember the last time you stood up tonight.” John says picking Alex up bridal style and walking towards the stairs.

“What, are you just never going to let me stand up again.” Alex says the corners of his mouth turning up.

“Yep, I must carry you everywhere from this moment forward.” John says walking up the last step and into their shared bedroom. Alex laughs and John sets him down on his side of the bed.

“I’m just gonna go change.” John says walking into their closet and rummaging through his clothes.

“Hey, where is my blue sweatshirt?” John asks confused after a few minutes in the closet.

“I may or may not have borrowed it.” Alex says and John can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Have you now?” John says walking out of the closet pulling on a t-shirt.

“Yes and you’re probably not getting it back.” Alex says as John slips into the bed beside him.

“Damn that’s my favorite sweatshirt.” John says laughing as he turns to face Alex.

“Too bad.” Alex says curling up into John’s body. John tangles their legs together while pulling the duvet over them.

“Happy Birthday Alexander.” John says but Alex had already fallen asleep, quietly snoring. John just kisses him on the forehead softly and goes to sleep as well.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like to see a kind of sequel to this about Alex's birthday date with John? It will probably be all fluff and maybe some smut. Also sorry that all I keep writing as of late is hurt/comfort idk why.
> 
> Title: Love Is Mystical by Cold War Kids


End file.
